Financial management has become more complex over time. For instance, the financial services industry has grown exponentially in recent years. Based on this increase, and due to an increase in sophistication of financial institutions, investment strategies have become increasingly comprehensive. In addition, conditions that affect stock market exchanges can be difficult to predict and, because of this, it may be difficult to determine an effective financial portfolio strategy. As a result, a way to provide a simulated market exchange may be beneficial. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and method addressing one or more of these shortcomings.